


Soul

by softdeldry



Category: EXO (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers AU, EXO tienen poderes, EXO vivió el chasquido de Thanos, EXOxAvengers, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Tal vez no haya SeHo, marvel AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Los guardianes de EXO Planet han vivido durante años en la Tierra, después del chasquido de Thanos los sobrevivientes buscan a los Vengadores para ayudarles en lo que les sea posible, lo que los lleva a la búsqueda de las gemas en el pasado.EXO/Avengers!AU
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Soul

El chasquido de Thanos acabó con la mitad de la población del universo, dejando caos a su alrededor.

Los guardianes de EXO Planet llevaban varios años residiendo en la Tierra, fingiendo solo ser idols, tratando de encajar después de haber tenido que dejar los restos de su planeta a causa del mismo titan que ahora causaba destrucción a gran escala.

Kim JunMyeon, Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol y Kim MinSeok siendo los únicos sobrevivientes al chasquido del gran titan hicieron lo posible para viajar a Nueva York, uniendo fuerzas junto a los Vengadores sobrevivientes, buscando ayudar a solucionar lo ocurrido.

ㅡ¿Viajar en el tiempo?ㅡ pregunta MinSeok, el inglés de los chicos de EXO siendo marcado por su coreano

ㅡQuizá suene algo arriesgado o loco pero podría funcionar, hemos hecho algunas pruebasㅡ el famoso Capitán América explicaba todo a los extraños chicos que aparecieron de repente en el complejo de los Vengadores

ㅡSi lo han probado quiere decir que están seguros de usarloㅡ JunMyeon interrumpe

ㅡTony ha dirigido las pruebas, él fue quien encontró la forma de hacerloㅡ se involucra en la charla Clint Barton, conocido como Hawkeye ㅡYo me presté para ellas, funciona, lo puedo asegurar

JunMyeon mira a lo que queda de sus compañeros, sabe que todos quieren de regreso al resto de los chicos, él igual los quiere de vuelta. La mano de SeHun se desliza cautelosamente hacia la suya y la toma dándole un pequeño apretón, sus ojos se conectan al momento y un asentimiento acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa llegan a él.

ㅡEstamos dentroㅡ JunMyeon se dirige hacia Steve Rogers soltando suavemente a SeHun ㅡCuenten por favor con nuestra ayuda, como les dijimos anteriormente en el pasado hemos visto a Thanos, el acabó con nuestro planeta, quizá nuestras habilidades no sean tan buenas comparadas con las habilidades de ustedes pero algo podemos hacer.

ㅡBien, organizaremos grupos de acuerdo a la información que tenemos acerca de las gemas, los lugares y fechas de ubicación de cada una, después procederemos a realizar el viajeㅡ el Capitán les sonrió a cada uno de los chicos ㅡClint por favor llévalos a donde se encuentra el resto, explíquenles sobre las partículas Pym y todo lo que necesiten saber, buscaré a Tony para comenzar la reunión.

Los chicos de EXO seguían a Hawkeye a través de los pasillos del complejo, admirando el lugar de los Vengadores pero sobre todo reflexionando sobre en lo que se estaban involucrando.

ㅡ¿Creen que lo logremos?ㅡ ChanYeol rompió el silencio, hablando en coreano, buscando sentirse más íntimo y privado en la plática con los chicos

ㅡEspero que sí, no son muchas las opciones que se tienen realmenteㅡ le contesta MinSeok con su vista clavada hacia el frente

ㅡLo lograremos chicos, no estamos solos, los Vengadores tienen grandes ideas y habilidades, saldremos de esta, traeremos al resto de regresoㅡ trató de sonar seguro el menor de los cuatro en cada palabra pero su miedo interior hacía que inconscientemente su manos rozara la de Junmyeon quien se mantenía a su lado

ㅡAquí es, el resto se puso al corriente de su presencia por Natasha, así que no se sientan incómodos, ellos saben que están aquí para ayudarㅡ Clint rompió el momento debido a que habían llegado a lugar donde el resto de los Vengadores se encontraba reunido.

🍃💧🔥❄

Después de la extensa reunión donde se analizó a que lugar y momento se dirigirían en la búsqueda de las gemas se formaron los distintos grupos encargados de cada una, siendo XiuMin enviado junto a Hulk en la búsqueda de la gema del Tiempo, ChanYeol con Nebula y War Machine por la del Poder y por último solo SeHun y JunMyeon por la del alma.

🍃💧

Después de aquel viaje a través del tiempo navegando por el reino cuántico SeHun y JunMyeon consiguen llegar a Vormir un planeta aparentemente desolado donde se supondría encontrarán la gema del alma, aquella que les fue asignada en la búsqueda.

ㅡEsto no me esta dando buena espina SeHunㅡ JunMyeon comenta mientras ambos se dirigen al punto en el planeta donde se supone estará la gema

ㅡNo sonó muy complicada la información que nos dieron, no creo que sea demasiado difícilㅡ el menor trataba de tranquilizar al contrario ㅡSerá fácil, obtendremos la gema y volveremos

Al llegar a la cima del lugar un extraño ser rojo con una tunica negra les recibió

ㅡOh SeHun guardián del viento, Kim JunMyeon guardián del agua, protectores del árbol de la vida del extinto EXO Planetㅡ el ser recitó con voz tranquila observandoles detenidamente

ㅡBuscamos la gema del almaㅡ JunMyeon se atrevió a hablar, después de las palabras de aquel ser desconocido para ellos

ㅡDeben saber que para obtenerla, ella exige un gran precioㅡ después de esto el ser se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia la punta del risco acción que los chicos tomaron a simplemente seguirlo

ㅡ¿A qué crees que se refiera con "un precio"?ㅡ preguntó JunMyeon algo desconcertado

ㅡNo lo sé, no se mencionó nada de esto en la reuniónㅡ SeHun igual se encontraba extrañado de la situación

Cuando llegaron a la cima del lugar el ser se volvió fijando su vista en ellos.

ㅡLa gema exige un pago, un alma a cambio de otra alma, es un precio justoㅡ después de aquellas palabras el ser retrocedió dejándolos solos cerca de la orilla del risco

ㅡUn alma a cambio de otra almaㅡ JunMyeon recitó en voz baja, analizando cada una de las palabras para después de unos segundo mirar sorprendido y asustado hacia SeHun

ㅡ¿Qué sucede?ㅡ pregunta consternado el menor debido a la reacción del contrario

ㅡ¿No lo has terminado de entender?ㅡ pregunta el mayor haciendo notorio su horror ante el descubrimiento hecho ㅡUn alma se apunta entre ellos ㅡA cambio de otra almaㅡ apunta hacia el vacío

ㅡEstas diciendo que...ㅡ SeHun ni siquiera es capaz de continuar su oración

ㅡUno de nosotros se debe sacrificarㅡ continúa el mayor ㅡDar su alma por la gema del alma

Ambos se miran con horror, con miedo, las emociones siendo notorias en sus rostros.

ㅡLo haréㅡ JunMyeon suelta de repente mientras fija su vista en el menor mientras avanza unos pasos acercándose más a la orilla

ㅡEstas loco si crees que te dejaré hacerloㅡ SeHun toma su brazo y lo tira hacia él alejándolo lo más posible del acantilado ㅡDebe haber otra forma

ㅡEs la única forma SeHun, lo escuchaste, solo obtendremos la gema si damos un alma a cambioㅡ los ojos de JunMyeon comienzan a humedecerse.

ㅡNo puedo dejarte hacerloㅡ en los ojos de SeHun de igual manera comienzan a acumularse lagrimas ㅡNo puedo dejarte ir de esta manera, lo haré yoㅡ JunMyeon solo niega con las lagrimas comenzando a correr por sus mejillas y le da una pequeña sonrisa cargada de nostalgia y arrepentimiento

El mayor se abraza del cuello de SeHun fundiéndose en un beso, un beso lleno de distintos sentimientos: amor, miedo, pesar y despedida. Poco a poco sin que SeHun lo sintiera JunMyeon se colocó de espaldas al risco a solo un paso de la orilla de este y sin soltar al menor rompió el beso manteniéndose a unos centímetros de él

ㅡLo siento SeHun, te amoㅡ los brazos de JunMyeon soltaron al contrario, enseguida dándole un empujón fuerte, tratando de alejarlo lo más posible, para después dar ese paso que faltaba para caer al vacío.

ㅡJun... no, no, no... ¡JunMyeon!ㅡ SeHun se acercó totalmente horrorizado a la orilla donde solo pudo ver en el fondo el cuerpo del nombrado tendido en el suelo, sin rastros de vida.


End file.
